untitled
by Midian69
Summary: Gorący oneshot w szatni. Aomine i Kise studiują na jednej uczelni i znów spotykają się w drużynie. Kise zostaje zmuszony do wyznania swoich uczuć do Aomine, a Aomine... Pierwsza AoKise scena w moim wydaniu, zajęło mi rok żeby odważyć się ją zamieścić ;3


Kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać drużyna rozeszła się do pryszniców, Kise został sam z Aomine. Czekał na taki moment, ale znowu poczuł napad paniki i chciał się wycofać.

- Jeden na jednego, Kise?

Usłyszał pewny siebie głos

- Jeśli się nie boisz przegranej…

Lekka nutka kpiny. Wyzwanie. Zagrał. I chociaż starał się ze wszystkich sił nie był w stanie wygrać. Jak zawsze… Udał się pod prysznic już nawet nie czując rozczarowania z powodu przegranej. W szatni nie było już nikogo, zostali tylko on i Aomine. Zwycięzca chwilę upajał się sukcesem, jednak szybko przestał, kwestia przyzwyczajenia. Gdy stali pod prysznicami rozmawiał z nim. Nie tak jak kiedyś, ale jednak mówił. Kise poczuł się szczęśliwy. Tak długo nie miał nic, że teraz zwykła rozmowa wydała mu się czymś wielkim. Zanim całkiem da się zatracić w tym uczuciu postanowił powiedzieć o swoim planowanym odejściu. Decyzja została już podjęta, nie chciał znowu dać się złowić złudzeniom. Gdy stali już w szatni ubrani i zbierali swoje rzeczy chłopak odszedł kilka kroków od szafki i spojrzał nieśmiało na przyjaciela.

- Aominecchi… Odchodzę z drużyny.

Aomine spojrzał na niego, jego mina nie zdradzała żadnej emocji. Po chwili odezwał się.

- Co.?

- Odchodzę z drużyny. I nie tylko…

- Usłyszałem za pierwszym razem. Czemu? Nie chcesz już grać w koszykówkę?

Aomine pytał, a jego głos nieznacznie zaczął się podnosić.

- Nie… Przenoszę się na inną uczelnie, tam też jest drużyna koszykówki, będę grać tam.

- Czemu?

Stali daleko od siebie, jednak Kise poczuł się przytłoczony. Aomine zadawał pytania ostro, niemalże oskarżycielsko.

- Po prostu…

- Po prostu?

Zadrwił

- Teraz kiedy znowu jesteśmy drużyną chcesz odejść? Tchórzysz? A może nie podoba ci się, że nigdy nie będziesz najlepszy?

Słowa wystrzeliły jak pociski. Kise nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Spuścił wzrok i czekał, ale sam nie wiedział na co. Aomine podszedł do niego szybko i chwycił za ramiona, na jego twarzy malowała się złość.

- To jak to jest!?

Powiedział ostro. Wtedy Kise poczuł jak otwierają się w nim jakieś drzwi, których nie był w stanie już zamknąć. Spojrzał na przyjaciela i znowu spuścił głowę. Po chwili oparł czoło na jego piersi i czuł, że łzy napływają mu do oczu. Aomine patrzył na niego wściekły i zszokowany za razem. Kise zebrał się na odwagę i powiedział cicho

- Lubię cię, Aominecchi…

- …. Co…?

Kise zamknął oczy i łzy potoczyły się po jego policzkach.

- Od zawsze…

Aomine nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości tego co przed chwilą usłyszał, jednak bardzo dobrze rozumiał, o co chodziło Kise. Stał chwile wpatrując się w lśniące blond włosy chłopaka. Wciąż trzymał go za ramiona i czuł jego mięśnie. Kise z pewnością był piękny, ale Aomine nigdy nie myślał o nim w taki sposób. NIGDY. No, może od czasu do czasu zdarzało mu się pomyśleć, że rozumie te rzesze fanek Kise, ale tylko kiedy patrzył w jego oczy, albo na włosy jak błyszczały w słońcu, albo…. Wypuścił głośno powietrze wkurzając się nie na żarty, milczenie przedłużało się. Nagle Aomine, sam nie do końca pewien co robi, chwycił Kise za podbródek i zmusił by ten na niego spojrzał. W kącikach jego oczu były łzy. Minęła kolejna chwila trwająca wieczność i Aomine podjął decyzje. Kise chciał coś zrobić, powiedzieć, jednak gdy otworzył usta zamknęły się na nich wargi Aomine. Chłopak stał jak wryty. W najśmielszych oczekiwaniach nie przewidział takiego biegu wydarzeń! Stał tak, a szok odebrał mu zdolność do zrobienia czegokolwiek. Jednak gdy poczuł gorący język przesuwający się po jego wargach dał się ponieść chwili. Oddał pocałunek z największą pasją na jaką był w stanie się zdobyć powtarzając w myślach – Aominecchi mnie całuje… ja śnie… to na pewno jest sen! – Daiki przerwał pocałunek i nie puszczając podbródka chłopaka wpatrywał się w niego w skupieniu z uniesionymi brwiami, jakby się zastanawiał, podejmował jakąś decyzje. Po chwili przysunął go blisko do siebie i pocałował znowu. – nie miało mi się to podobać – pomyślał gdy zarzucał sobie rękę Kise na kark, zmuszając by go objął. Jedną ręką trzymał go mocno w pasie, przyciskając do siebie, a drugą zatopił w jego blond włosach zaciskając dłoń w pięść i odchylając lekko jego głowę. Przerwał pocałunek i przeniósł usta na ucho chłopaka, a stamtąd na szyje. Kise odetchnął głęboko gdy poczuł ciepły język na wrażliwej części ciała. Po chwili pieszczota nabrała siły, chłopak czuł zęby wgryzające się w jego szyję, na tyle mocno, że instynktownie odsuwał się, jednak było to tak przyjemne, że za żadne skarby nie chciał przerywać tej pieszczoty. A po chwili zęby zastąpił język przejeżdżający po przygryzionych miejscach, jakby po to by załagodzić ból. Chwycił Aomine mocno za kark, ten warknął cicho i odchylił głowę Kise jeszcze mocniej, polepszając sobie dostęp i znowu przygryzł jego szyję. Daiki zupełnie nie spodziewając się tego, zatracał się coraz bardziej, a fala podniecenia całkowicie go zalała odbierając zdolność myślenia. Gdy poczuł na udzie erekcje Ryoty przesunął się do przodu opierając chłopaka o szafki. Sam był już dawno twardy. Przerwał pocałunki, trzymając Kise w ramionach i wsłuchując się w ich głośne oddechy zastanawiał się, co zamierza zrobić teraz. Za daleko to zaszło, ale już nie widział możliwości odwrotu. Kise oszalały z przyjemności i natłoku uczuć jeszcze mocniej wtulił się w niego, jego usta były na wysokości jego ucha i Daiki poczuł ciepły oddech i słyszał wyraźnie ciche westchnienia. Doznanie zadecydowało. Chciał usłyszeć więcej, chciał słyszeć jego jęki i widzieć jego twarz jak będzie na szczycie. Sam potrzebował spełnienia, bo napięcie między nogami stało się bolesne. Przesunął dłoń na biodra Kise, uniósł jego koszulkę i zaczął rozpinać pasek spodni.

- A…Aominecchi… Co robisz…? Nie…

Wyjęczał wprost do jego ucha Ryota. Aomine poczuł na karku mrowienie i jego ciało zalała kolejna fala podniecenia, penis boleśnie zapulsował. Teraz na pewno się nie zatrzyma.

- Skoro mnie lubisz

Zamruczał do jego ucha

- Od zawsze

Rozpiął pasek i zaczął rozpinać rozporek spodni.  
- Na pewno o tym myślałeś  
Przejechał dłonią po kępce włosów łonowych kierując się w dół.

- Na pewno tego chciałeś

Kise zadrżał, zakręciło mu się w głowie. Nie potrafił uwierzyć w to co się dzieje, wciąż powtarzając, że to na pewno sen. Jęknął głośno gdy poczuł silny uścisk dłoni na penisie. Oparł głowę na ramieniu Daikiego i gdy poczuł miarowe ruchy przygryzł jego skórę próbując powstrzymać się od kolejnego, głośniejszego jęku. Aomine warknął i przyspieszył, drugą zaś dłonią chwycił Kise za policzek przysunął jego twarz do swojej i zaczął go całować bez opamiętania. Ryota nie chciał pozostać dłużny. Zabrał rękę z pleców Daikiego, sięgnął w dół i odchylił materiał szortów uwalniając prężącego się penisa. Zacisnął na nim dłoń i zaczął poruszać w rytm ruchów Aomine. Kise czuł wibrującą rozkosz w każdym nerwie swojego ciała. Oddychał i pojękiwał coraz głośniej, co najwyraźniej dodatkowo nakręcało Aomine, bo z każdym jękiem Ryoty coraz bardziej wpijał się w jego usta. W pewnym momencie blondyn zacisnął mocno dłoń na plecach Aomine, wbijając w nie paznokcie. Przerwał pocałunek i wtulił twarz w jego szyję

- Aominecchi…

Wyjęczał cicho muskając ustami skórę, ciałem Aomine wstrząsnął dreszcz rozkoszy

- Aominecchi…

Powtarzał raz za razem napinając mocno wszystkie mięśnie. Doszedł. Daiki mógłby słuchać tego godzinami…

- Aominecchi….

Wyjęczał ostatni raz i kompletnie opadł z sił, jednak nadal próbował pieścić Daikiego. Aomine położył rękę na jego dłoni i pomógł mu doprowadzić się na szczyt. Gdy było już po wszystkim stali wtuleni w milczeniu doprowadzając oddechy do normy. Nagle Aomine odsunął się, poprawił szorty i zdejmując poplamioną nasieniem Ryoty koszulkę podszedł do ławki, na której stała jego torba. Kise oparł się o szafkę i zjechał w dół. Było mu głupio, nieswojo, nie wiedział co ma zrobić, powiedzieć, czy w ogóle powinien się odzywać. Daiki przebrał się, założył torbę na ramię i zaczął kierować się do wyjścia. W pewnym momencie odwrócił się i spojrzał na Kise, który kulił się w sobie pod szafką.

- Kise, będę chciał to powtórzyć.

Powiedział zwykłym tonem, jakby oznajmiał mu rzecz oczywistą. Ryota spojrzał na niego otwierając ze zdziwienia usta.

- Podobało mi się. Nie możesz odejść z uczelni, bo chce iść z tobą na całość.

Powiedział i wyszedł z szatni zostawiając Kise samego. Chłopak siedział chwilę zdębiały próbując poskładać myśli. Po kilku chwilach usilnych starań wstał z podłogi i wiedząc, że na nic mądrego w tej chwili na pewno nie wpadnie zaczął się przebierać. Zamknął szatnie i ruszył lekko chwiejnym krokiem do domu. Co chwile wracało do niego wspomnienie smaku ust Aomine, dźwięk jego przyspieszonego oddechu, siła dotyku. Utrudniało mu to spacer, bo każda myśl ścinała go z nóg podnieceniem. – Jeszcze godzinę temu chciałem odejść z uczelni… Myśląc, że już jesteśmy tak daleko, że nigdy nie pokonamy tej odległości… A teraz Aominecchi mówi mi wprost, że chce ze mną sypiać… - Myślał. To było znacznie więcej niż się spodziewał. W najśmielszych oczekiwaniach wyobrażał sobie, że Aomine nie wściekł się, gdy usłyszał jego wyznanie, ale nie coś takiego! Cos na kształt spełnienia marzeń! Chociaż rozsądek kazał mu trzymać się podjętej decyzji, wiedział, że już teraz nie będzie w stanie odejść. Że wskoczy w to co ma się zdarzyć nawet jeśli dojdzie do wniosku, że może się to źle skończyć.


End file.
